You and I
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Jack Wilder and Valerie Campbell were just teenagers in love, until a fight split them up. Shortly after their breakup, Valerie discovered she was pregnant. She never told Jack though. Now, year's later, Valerie is kidnapped by a strange man and reunited with Jack, who's supposed to be dead. What happen's between them when secrets are reveled and old feelings for each other return?
1. Prologue

My eyes shot open and I flew up, gasping for breath. I was drenched in sweat, my pajamas sticking to me uncomfortably. A shaky breath escaped my lips as I rested my head in my hands, closing my eyes again.

Yet another nightmare. _About Jack_.

I gulped, feeling my eye's water at the thought of Jack. It's been five months since he was in that car chase with the F.B.I and the crash that ended his life. My chest tightened and I felt a lump in my throat. Though I hadn't seen Jack in five years, I would miss him forever.

One thing I would always regret was never getting back in contact with him. Sure, I didn't have his phone number or any address after we broke up, but I should have searched and tried to find him. Though I'm not sure he would have actually spoken to me. Our breakup wasn't pretty. We'd gotten into a huge fight and it ended with me storming out after he told me he never wanted to see me again.

Sighing, I pulled off my covers and kicked my legs over the side of the bed, planting my feet on the ground. I braced my hands on either side of me on the bed, sitting there for a moment, before pushing myself up and stretching. I slowly made my way to my bathroom, flipping the light on and looking at myself in the mirror.

I looked horrible. My hair was sticking to me from the sweat and my eyes were red from crying in my sleep.

Shaking my head, I turned away and quickly peeled my plaid pajama pants and tank top off, throwing them in a pile on the floor. I took a long shower, just standing there and letting the warm water sooth me for a while before washing my body and hair. Once I was done, I stepped out and secured a towel around myself, wandering back into my bedroom.

I put on my bra and underwear before grabbed a plain white t-shirt and my old jeans from my closet and slipping them on. Walking back into the bathroom, I hung the towel up to dry and blow dried my hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my makeup and applied it.

Once I was finally ready, I flipped the bathroom light back off and headed down the hall to Tony's room. Opening the door, I peeked my head inside and smiled at the sight of my son. He was laying the opposite way on his bed, one arm dangling over the side of the bed and his legs sticking out from under the covers.

"Tony," I called out lightly as I made my way over to him, brushing some hair out of his face. "Time to wake up."

He stirred a bit before coming to, his eyes slipping open as he slowly pushed himself up on the bed.

"G'morning mom." He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his fist's.

"Good morning baby." I smiled, brushing the hair out of his eyes. God, he was a miniature version of Jack. Same dark brown hair, same breathtaking brown eyes, and the same heartbreaking smile. "Time to get up and get dressed, I'm afraid."

He nodded, pushing off the bed and wandering over to his dresser. I helped him get his clothes out and watched as he got dressed, waiting patiently until he was done so I could tie his shoes for him.

"Is Maria coming over today?" Tony asked as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Yep, she should be here in a little bit." I said, following after him. He grinned as he hopped up onto the stool so that he could reach the sink. I stood behind him while he did his teeth, fixing his messy hair.

Once he was all ready to go, we headed to the kitchen where I started on breakfast. My five year old bolted for the living room and I heard the t.v. click on as I cooked. I chuckled to myself as Spongebob was heard, followed by Tony's giggles. 

After I got Tony fed and Maria, his babysitter, arrived, I kissed Tony goodbye and headed out the door to my black S.U.V.. I drove down the streets of Brooklyn, New York towards the photography studio I worked at, making it there earlier than I expected.

"Valerie babe! You're here early." Noah, my boss, greeted as I entered the studio.

"Hey Noah. I'm just as surprised as you are." I laughed. "I guess I kicked it in the ass this morning."

"I guess so, but I'm glad you're here! I have and emergency and need your help."

"With what?" I asked, heading into the back and getting some of the equipment ready.

"Well I'm going out with Marcus again tonight..."

"Ohhhh!" I teased as I came back to the front.

"Hush up you." He shoved my arm lightly. "Back to what I was saying, we're going out tonight and I cannot choose between these two ties."

"Let me see 'em." I laughed. Of course this was his idea of an emergency. He pulled two different neck ties out of his bag and held them up for me to see. One was a dark blue and the other was a lighter blue.

"Which one?" He asked.

I "hmmed" and tapped my chin. "Where are you guys going?"

"To that new restaurant down a few blocks."

"Oh? That place is fancy." I smirked, winking at him. "I'd go with the darker blue, especially if you're wearing my favorite black jacket of your's tonight."

He sighed in relief and placed the ties back in his bag, then kissed my cheek. "You're a life saver babe, don't know what I'd do without ya."

I just laughed and got to work setting up all the equipment. 

Today was like any other for me. Photographing new born puppies or bratty children, an occasional newlywed couple. I'd help Noah out with small details for his date when we got a break in customers, then jump right back in, camera ready when the door dinged.

I finally finished with the last customer of the day and got to work putting all of the equipment away. After that was all done, I walked over to the counter just as the customer left and leaned against it.

"Hey Noah, I'm gonna take off now." I informed him. He was going over something on the computer. "Have fun on your date tonight." I winked, heading towards the door.

"Oh shut up." He rolled his eyes, but winked back at me.

I laughed and waved over my shoulder, before exciting the studio and heading for my car.

I never noticed the man following me, or how he pulled a knife from his pocket until I was grabbed from behind. My eyes widened and I immediately started to scream, but a hand clamping down over my mouth cut all noise off. I struggled against the man as he pulled me into a nearby alleyway, clawing at his hand.

"I'd stop that if I were you." His voice was deep and threatening, sending uncomfortable shivers down my spine. I gasped under his hand as he brought the knife to my throat, the cold blade brushing against my skin. My breathing sped up as terror coursed through my veins, my chest starting to heave from the fear.

The man chuckled darkly, obviously noticing my fear, and then suddenly placed a cloth over my face. I screamed and thrashed around as I smelled the chloroform, though it was useless. This man was far too strong for me.

My eyes started to droop against my will as the chloroform entered my system, and within seconds I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up to a pounding in my head.

A loud groan escaped my lips and I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear my fuzzy vision. My eyes widened when I found that I was chained to a brick wall in a small room, my memory of the abduction coming back to me.

I immediately started thrashing, trying to escape the chains. I ignored the pain as they cut into my skin, fighting desperately to get free. It was no use though and I felt my eyes water as fear crept up my spine.

_Who in the hell was that man, and why did he kidnap me? What did I do? Did I know this person, or was I just some random girl he decided to take? What was going to happen to me? Would I be raped? Murdered? What about Tony? Would I ever see my son again?_

All these question's floated around in my head as my eyes searched for an escape. If by some chance I managed to get out of these chains, then I'd need to run for it.

_**CREAK**_

My head snapped to the side at the sound of a door creaking open. My heart sped up as a figure stepped in the small room, dressed in mostly leather, save the ski mask covering their face. Though I couldn't see their face, I could tell by their build that it was a male.

"Hello Valerie." The man spoke, sounding calm. It wasn't the same man that took me, but that didn't do much to comfort me.

I clenched my fist's, narrowing my eyes at the mystery man. " How do you know my name? Who the hell are you? " I demanded.

He chuckled, closing the door behind him. "I know a lot about you, Ms. Campbell. As to who I am, well, you'll find out soon enough."

My face paled as he used my last name. _Who the fuck was this guy and how in the hell did he know me? If he knew my last name, what else did he know about me? Did he know about Tony? _

"Why am I here?!"

"You'll find that out soon enough as well." His voice was different, almost like he was trying to comfort me. It honestly just might have comforted me, you know, if I wasn't _chained to a wall and being held captive_!

"No! I want to know now!" I roared. "Why in the hell did you kidnap me?! Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me?!"

"Now, now, calm down. There's no need to get all worked up."

_Was this guy fucking cracked_?! _Obviously, since I'm chained to a wall_!

"Listen here fucktard. I don't know who the hell you are or what I did to you, but you aren't going to get away with this! People are going to notice when I don't show up for work and the cops are gonna be on your ass _soon enough_." I hissed, mocking his words.

He chuckled once again, slowly moving across the room and towards me. "You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Fuck. You." I growled through gritted teeth. He reached out and grabbed my chin, holding my head in place. I tensed up, expecting him to kill me right then and there, only to have him laugh in my face. With his free hand, he reached up and removed the mask, dropping it to the ground. He was black, and older than I expected, his hair greying.

"Very feisty." He commented almost giddily. "I can see why he liked you so much."

My eyes narrowed once again. "He? He who? Why the fuck am I here?!"

He just patted my cheek before releasing his grip on me. "Soon my dear. You'll find out soon."

With a snap of his fingers, two men came through the door. My heart thumped in my chest as they unchained me and I dropped to my knees. I didn't have a chance to even move before they each had one of my arms, yanking me up and forcing me from the room.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Jack Wilder sat, tied to a chair, fury in his eyes. Henley, Daniel and Merritt were tied up as well, situated around the room. When Dylan came to them with the information that Thaddeus Bradley had escape from prison, they were in even more danger than before. Not only did they have the F.B.I. on their ass, but now the man who they framed and had locked up was after them as well.

To say the Four Horsemen were pissed was an understatement. They'd been hiding out in an old rundown hotel when they were suddenly ambushed and taken to an abandoned warehouse, where they were currently being held. It wasn't long before Thaddeus had showed his ugly face, revenge shinning in his eyes.

He hadn't told them what he planned to do, just taunted them and then walked out, leaving some of his henchmen behind to watch the four magicians. Though they were currently being restrained, the Four Horsemen shared the same thought that it wouldn't be long until they broke free. Hopefully it was soon, since Jack was minutes away from screaming in annoyance of being restrained.

The door to the room they were being held in flew open suddenly, Thaddeus stepping inside. "Hello Horsemen, enjoying your stay?"

"Fuck you." Henley snapped, causing Thaddeus to grin.

"My, that's no way for a lady to speak." He taunted, waving his finger in her face. Henley's eyes narrowed dangerously and her head jutted forward suddenly, her teeth sinking into his finger. Jack, Daniel and Merritt smirked when Thaddeus grunted in pain, yanking his hand away from the female magician.

Henley smirked in satisfaction, leaning back into her chair. "Once again, fuck you."

Thaddeus glared down at her, raising his hand as though he was going to swipe her, then calmed himself and lowered it back down. He had other things to do at the moment and would deal with her later.

Instead, he turned his attention to Jack, who immediately straightened out, ready for a fight.

"You." Thaddeus chuckled darkly, making his way to Jack. "I have a surprise for you."

Jack gave him a fiery glare, his jaw tightening. Thaddeus snapped his fingers and two of his henchmen came forward. They untied Jack and restrained him themselves as he immediately started thrashing.

"What are you doing with him?" Daniel demanded, he and the other two Horsemen fixing Thaddeus with deadly glares.

Thaddeus ignored them all, nodding at his henchmen. They nodded and began dragging Jack from the room with some difficulty. Thaddeus slammed the door shut behind them, locking the other three Horsemen away once again.

"Come now son," Thaddeus patted Jack on the back, a grin growing on his face. "I've got a surprise for you."

"I don't know what the hell you're planning, but you'd better be prepared to have your ass kicked old man." Jack spat. Thaddeus said nothing else, moving around so that he was in front and leading the way.

He stopped in front of a window, the view blocked my a curtain. The henchmen held Jack still as Thaddeus smirked. "Time for your surprise."

The curtain opened with a snap of Thaddeus's finger's, and Jack's heart stopped.

Valerie Campbell, his ex-girlfriend and love of his life, was right in front of his eyes, chained to a wall. Her body was slouched, her head hanging forward and her eyes closed. Thankfully, her chest was moving, showing that she was alive.

"You son of a bitch!" Jack roared, a murderous look in his eyes as he thrashed harder. "Let her go! She had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly let her go now." Thaddeus grinned sadistically. "You see, I have a plan for her."

"_I swear to God_-!"

"Now, there's no need for swearing." Thaddeus tsked. "That'll do you no good. Now come along, I think it's time for a reunion."

A bag was yanked over Jack's head and he was once again led to another room.

* * *

**VALERIE P.O.V.**

I was taken to a different room, with a lone table in the middle, and thrown to the ground harshly, scraping my hands. I grunted and went to stand up, only to be forced onto my knees and have my hands tied.

"You basta-!" I was cut off by one of the men slapping duct tape over my mouth, so I glared up at them instead.

"I've got something for you." The man grinned down at me, a sadistic look in his eyes. My _fuck you_ was muffled by the tape, but by the way he chuckled, I'm sure he understood perfectly. "Bring him in boys."

Two other men appeared suddenly, dragging a thrashing figure with them. This figure was a male too, his head covered with a bag and his hands restrained by handcuffs. They forced the thrashing man onto his knees like me and backed away, standing near the door. The man, who was obviously the boss of these people, then ripped the bag from the thrashing guys head and it felt like all the air left my body.

My eyes widened and it felt like the world froze, my heart seeming to stop in my chest. This couldn't be real. I had to be imagining this. He's dead.

"_Valerie_!"

His voice, oh God his voice. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. How was this possible? This couldn't be possible! But, it was. He was right there. Only ten or so feet away. _Alive_. He was _alive_.

Jack Wilder was _**alive**_.

Our eyes locked for the first time in five years and I felt all kinds of emotions flood me, nearly making me pass out. The tears leaked out as I took him in.

_Jack!_ I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the tape. I desperately tried to move towards him, but the man stopped me by grabbing the back of my neck.

"Whoa there sweetheart, did I say you could move?"

"Let her go, Thaddeus!" Jack hissed, fury in his eyes. "She has nothing to do with this!"

The man, now known as "Thaddeus", chuckled and tightened his grip on my neck. "Now Jack, I thought we already talked about this."

Thaddeus smirked down at me, before forcing me to my feet. My scream was muffled by the tape as he slammed my head down onto the table before throwing me down so hard that I rolled across the ground.

"Valerie!" Jack shouted. I groaned from my spot now on the other side of the room, feeling blood trickle down my face.

Thaddeus made his way over to me, hovering just above me. "That looked painful."

"Thaddeus you son of a bitch!" Jack roared. "Leave her alone! I swear to God I'll kill you!"

Thaddeus raised an eyebrow at Jack, an unamused look on his face. "Will you now," He taunted. My eyes widened as he pulled a gun from his belt. "I'd love to see you try."

My heart thumped wildly in my chest as I was now staring down the barrel of the gun.

_**CRASH!**_

"What the-" Thaddeus was cut off by the door flying open. There was a clinking sound and suddenly something went rolling across the floor, stopping in the middle of the room. It made an odd noise before it exploded, smoke filling the room.

Jack's flew to his feet then, a clink coming from his direction as his handcuffs fell to the ground. A fight broke out between Jack and Thaddeus's men, and I thought he was going to die, until three other figure entered the room and joined the fight. I immediately recognized them as Henley Reeves, J. Daniel Atlas and Merritt McKinney, three of the Four Horsemen.

Thaddeus was momentarily distracted by the fight, so I took my chance and kicked my legs out, knocking his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, the gun slipping from his hand. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up onto my knees, the gun only a foot away from me. Just when as I got to my feet, a hand clamped down on my shoulder and swung me around.

"You shouldn't have done that." Thaddeus hissed. He shoved me hard and I flew back into the hard brick wall, a muffled scream of pain escaping my lips. I slid to the ground, a horrible pain shooting up my spine. He snatched the gun from the ground, aiming it right at me.

"Now, it's nothing personal sweetheart." Thaddeus said, squatting down and setting his hand on my cheek. I yanked my head back, away from his touch and he tsked at me, standing back up. "I truly am sorry about this."

I straightened by back, narrowing my eyes and looked dead at him. I wasn't going to show him anymore fear. I heard the click of the gun and prepared to die.

The second his finger twitched on the trigger, a fist shot out and Thaddeus was knocked out cold, his body crashing to the ground and the gun spinning across the floor.

Jack stood over his unconscious figure, his fist's clenched and a deadly look on his face. My heart jumped in my chest and I almost started sobbing right then and there, a strangled cry escaping my lips, muffled by the tape but still loud enough to be heard. Jack's eyes snapped to me and he rushed over, kneeling beside me.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." He soothed, setting his hands on my face. "You're alright. Let's get this off you."

He very carefully began removing the tape, pulling it slowly so that it wouldn't hurt me as much.

"Jack!" I choked out the second the tape was removed, the tears coming down faster. "Oh my God, Jack! You're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm alive." He spoke gently, pulling a switchblade from his jeans. He easily cut through the rope that bound my hands together, removing it from my wrist's. The second I was free, I flew forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him for the first time in years. It was even more bittersweet since I thought he was for the past five months. A strangled breath escaped my lips as I held him, the shock and unimaginable happiness catching up to me.

"Jack!" I cried, burying my face in his shoulder. "Jack! Oh God, Jack!"

"It's alright Valerie." He whispered, his arms locking around me and holding me tightly as he rocked me soothingly. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Unable and unwilling to hold in my emotions, I let it all out. Loud sobs escaped my lips and I held onto him for dear life, my tears hitting his leather jacket. My body shook with the force of my sobs and Jack tightened his hold on me. I was practically screaming with sobs, everything just crashing down on me. He wasn't dead. Jack was alive. He was alive and talking to me and holding me and trying to calm me down...

I pulled back then and set my hands on his face, taking all of his features in. He looked almost exactly the same as the last time I'd saw him in person, only obviously older. His brown eyes locked with mine and a strangled noise escaped my lips.

"You're alive." I breathed out, a fresh batch of tears welling up as I traced his face. "You're really alive."

"I'm alive." He nodded, setting his hands over mine. I stared at him for a few moments, before a watery smile grew on my face.

"Oh Jack." I sniffled, hugging him again. "Jack, Jack, Jack."

He wrapped his arms back around me as I started to hiccup. "It's good to see you too, Val."

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to leave."

I pulled away from Jack and looked up, finding the one and only J. Daniel Atlas standing over us. Henley and Merritt were in the background. I hadn't even noticed that they took out the other men.

I looked back at Jack and he nodded, helping me to my feet. "He's right," Jack said, eyeing Thaddeus on the floor. "We need to go before more of his men show up."

I hiccuped and sniffled, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "Wh-where are...what is...wh-what's going to ha-happen..."

"Hey," Jack said softly, grabbing my face. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise. But we need to go, now. Okay?"

I nodded and hiccuped again. "Ok-okay."

"Trust me." Jack said, grabbing my hand.

With that, he pulled me from the room, Henley, Merritt and Daniel right behind us. As Jack led me threw all kinds of different hallways, I realized that we were in an old warehouse and almost snorted. Of course it was a warehouse.

Once we were outside, I winced as the sun momentarily blinded me and Jack led me over to an S.U.V. I figured it was what I was brought here in.

Daniel got in the drivers seat, the keys still in the car, and Henley got in the passengers seat. Merritt climbed in the back and Jack went to help me in, but a thought struck me and I backed up.

"No, I can't!"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Valerie, it's alright. I promise."

"Yeah kid, we ain't gonna hurt you." Merritt said, holding his hand out to help me in.

"No, it's not that!"

"Listen, I don't mean to be a jerk, but we've got to go. Now." Daniel said from the front. "I don't know what the problem is, but you need to get in now!"

"I can't! I need to go back to my apartment!" I said, going to turn away, only to be stopped by Jack. "You guys don't understand!"

"Valerie, this man is out for revenge." Jack said. "He know's who you are and no doubt where you live. I know this is a lot to take in, but you cannot go back there. I'm sorry."

"I have to!"

"No, you don't. We can get you whatever you need once we get away from here, but we need to go or we'll die here."

"My son!" I exclaimed, stunning them all into silence. I looked at Jack, desperation and fear in my eyes. "I need to go get my son!"

"Son?" Jack stuttered. "You have a kid?"

"Yes, I do. I can't leave without him." I said, more tears building up. "He has no one else! I'm all he has in the world!"

Jack's eyes softened and he looked at the others.

"We can't leave a kid all alone, you guys." Henley spoke softly.

"No way." Merritt agreed.

They all looked at Daniel then, who looked torn.

I spoke up. "You guys should just leave. Thank you for saving me, but I'm not going anywhere without my son."

Jack gripped onto my hand. "We're not leaving you alone after this. It's way too dangerous, right Danny?"

Daniel sighed and nodded. "Right. Now please, get in the damn car?"

I nodded, accepting Merritt's hand as I stepped in. Jack climbed in after me and shut the door. I gave them my address and then we were off.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Henley turned around in her seat to look at me, a soft smile on her lips. "Don't thank us sweetie. We're just glad you're alright. And don't worry, we'll keep you and your son safe."

I felt that if I opened my mouth again, I'd start sobbing all over, so I just nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry you've been sucked into this." Jack sighed. I set my hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You told me everything is going to alright. So please, explain all of this to me?"

Jack looked down at me, an emotion I couldn't read in his eyes, then nodded. He then proceeded to explain everything to me. How The Four Horsemen came to be, how they all received those tarot cards, how they planned everything including faking his death and even how they were now a part of The Eye.

I listened closely, needing to know everything. I was involved in this now, and there was no going back.


End file.
